My Dying Breath
by madmaddiee
Summary: The Black Sisters hadn't been able to get along since they were little. . .It's amazing what death can do to a relationship. Dying Breath Challenge. AU. Complete.


**Author's Note: **Another challenge. Guilty as charge =X "Dying Breath Challenge"

Narcissa **Black **Malfoy, Andromeda **Black **Tonks, and Bellatrix **Black** Lestrange.

Enjoy.

(I never realized how many people were related to/married into the** Black** family. I looked it up. CRAZY.)

**I don't own anything, okay?  
**

****Thank you** _Sapphire at Dawn _**for giving me the criticism I needed to make this story better.**

* * *

It is very white in this room. Quiet, clean. Like heaven, in a way. My blonde hair lay around my head, like a halo, and my face is slightly damp with sweat.

This situation started when I woke up one morning in April. I felt weak, and looked pale.

My husband, Lucius, became concerned and brought me to St. Mungos.

The Dark Lord had fallen, and Lucius was _good_ again. Before, he would've been too busy to notice my sickness. He would ignore me, and my needs. It is different now.

He told me he loved me. He stayed by my side every day, but is needed at work today.

I breathe deeply. I know I am not alone today. Someone else is in the room with me.

My eyes are shut, but I am conscious. I feel someone holding my hand, something dry is touching my forehead; something cold, but dry.

I know why I am here. I am dying. I'm not even that old, only in my forties.

Death does not scare me, I had read a book once that said, "Do not be afraid of death; be only afraid of the un-lived life."

I agree with it, but I wish I could go back and change a few things in my life.

Friendships; the ones I should have created, or the ones I should have maintained.

Decisions, and choice of words in day-to-day conversation.

I know it is selfish to want to change your life, but it does not stop my wish.

I try to open my eyes, but I don't have enough strength. How pitiful. How much muscle do you really need to open your eyes for heavens sake? I decide that I will stay quiet, and not let my visitors know I am awake. I will just listen to their conversation, while building up strength to speak.

"She looks so. . .pale. It's frightening." I hear a woman say. Her voice sounds scratchy and worn, either with worry, stress, or even age for all I know.

"I just can't believe, out of all the years we didn't speak to each other, I'm choosing now, when I could lose her. Why couldn't I have visited more often the past years?" Another woman says. She sounds very upset; the strain in her voice sounds as though she is going to cry.

"Bella. . .I don't blame you. Honestly; we all would have started fighting anyway if we had gotten together. Our lives are too different to really get along for an extensive period of time anymore."

_'Oh,'_ I think to myself. _'The second woman is Bellatrix.'_

"Remember when the major conflict of life was when you used one of my dolls without asking, Andromeda?" Bella asks, half-heartedly.

"How could I not remember? The good ol' days. When we didn't fight every five seconds." I hear Andromeda reply.

It shocks me that my two sisters are having a civil conversation.

They had ended up on opposite sides of the war in the end. Bellatrix was Death Eater, Andromeda worked for the Order.

I, myself, never really chose a side.

Lucius may have been a support of Lord Voldemort, but I had never thought that way.

It was definitely an interesting way to bring my sisters together. I continue to listen to their conversation, and maybe, just maybe, observe their reunion as sisters.

"I also remember when our friendship as sisters completely fell apart." Bella started. "I had become a Death Eater, and I tried to convince you and Cissy to become one as well. You said no and believe the Light side would always win in the end, I disagreed and got angry. . .and all Cissy ever did was try to make us get along after that."

I hear Bella take a few deep breaths.

"I feel so horrible about it all, everything. I am so sorry, Andromeda."

Bella's voice cracks at the last word, and I want to cry with her.

"Me, too, Bella." I feel weight shifting on my hospital bed, as if someone is leaning over. I assume they are hugging above me.

I feel absolutely hopeless, as I lay here in my bed. No way to converse with them, to tell them I forgive them, too.

"And our relationship was completely broken after that, wasn't it?" I hear Andromeda conclude.

I cannot stay silent after that sentence. I gather up all my willpower, squeeze their hands and open my eyes. I know this last bit of stress would have my body wear out, and I may end up killing myself, but I do not care.

They need to hear me, one last time, as a friend. As a sister.

"Shattered, but never broken. . . never gave in." I hear my voice shaking, even with all my strength it still did not sound very clear.

I am not able include all the words I intended; I am too weak.

The one thing I feel before I die, is two pairs of lips kiss my forehead, and whispers in my ear saying,

"We love you, Cissy."

We had loved each other, no matter what had happened, always.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

From above, I see two women approach my tombstone, one year after my death. I had brought them together; and they are happy in each other's presence.

They each have a rose in their hand, and tears in their eyes.

They kneel down, and read the epitaph.

**Narcissa Black Malfoy**

**1955-1998**

"_**Don't mourn my loss, whatever you do  
My leaving brings you closer to the loved ones  
I have left behind and all the joys the future holds."**_

Words had never been so true.

* * *

Review? (:


End file.
